The case of Sherlock Holmes
by DDRevolution
Summary: When Mycroft presents Sherlock with a case he just can't refuse he and the team is invited to help investigate the strange goings on when Sherlock has a vision that their plane will explode minutes before taking of. Sherlock evacuated them, But how long before death decides it doesnt like to cheated? (Please, please review I want to hear you thoughts about my story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was seven o clock in the morning when the great Sherlock had awaken from his deep slumber from a warm comfortable bed to a cold frosty morning. he rose up to a sitting position yawning and stretching off his aching muscles before collapsing back into the sanctuary of the warm blankets that draped his body. The feeling was short lived by a muffled shout from the one and only Dr John Watson. "sherlock!", John shouted "it's time to get up". "We have to go soon!." He finished. "Five more minutes" Sherlock mumbled to himself pleadingly, but it didn't work because there was a squeak as the door opened, Sherlock squinted as the light temporerily blinded him and shielded his eyes. He could only just make out a sillouhette of a figure standing there. "Sherlock up, we have to go soon" it said sternly. Sherlock gave in and decided to get up, he knew he had to get up early. Today was the day he was going to America with a small team of Scotland Yard officers to help solve a case and he just couldn't turn it away.

Now excited by the thought Sherlock turned to get out of bed and made his way towards the living room to find john comfortably sat in his chair reading his morning paper. "morning John" Sherlock said whilst clumsily flopping down covering the majority of the couch. John peered from over the top of his paper and said "morning" with a yawn that indicated that he was also tired. Five minutes of an uncomfortable silence passed by and they both decided to have breakfast which consisted of some hot toast and an extra strong cup of coffee to ensure that they can both stay awake.

Once finished with breakfast John excused himself to go to the bathroom to freshen up and look presentable for when Mycrofts transport arrives to drop them off at the airport where they will meet with Lestrade and co. including Mycroft. In the meantime Sherlock busied himself with rinsing the cups and plates when he felt a cold shiver go up his spine, He turned around quickly and released his grip on the mug sending it to the floor smashing it to pieces. "damn it" Sherlock whispered holding a hand on the cold patch on his back. He bent down to pick up the pieces and and got a small shard stuck in his finger causing a tiny droplet of blood to trickle down his finger. Sherlock put it under the water and decided to track down a dustpan and brush and sweep it up.

Once all the broken shards where sweeped up and placed in the bin John emerged in the living room and made his way to the kitchen in hopes of making himself a fresh cup of tea. When John entered he found Sherlock crouched down sweeping something up. "What are you doing" John enquired startling the young detective who jumped back in surprise. He looked up to see John and sighed a sigh of relief "oh, John it's you, sorry what?. John looked at him surprised and repeated his question. "I said, what are you doing". Sherlock stood up straight and responded "I dropped a cup and had to sweep it up" Sherlock replied. "Are you finished in the bathroom?". "Yes" john replied "all yours".

When Sherlock left the kitchen to go and use the bathroom he quickly glanced at the clock, it read 8 o clock. They had an hour before transport arrived. Sherlock made his way to the bathroom and locked the door behind him and walked over to the sink and turned on the water and splashed his face with cold water. Sherlock dried of his face and turned to the cupboard next to the sink and retrieved his comb. When he turned to walk back to the sink he unexpectedly slipped on a patch of water and crashed into the sink and he heard a crack, when he reajusted he looked up and found the mirror broken.

John was in the living room when he heard the crash and walked towards the bathroom and knocked. "Sherlock are you alright?" he asked. he heard panting from the other side and asked again, then a reply came "im fine john, just slipped on some water" he sighed clutching the sink for dear life. He looked back up to the now broken mirror and got that feeling up his spine again and turned quickly on the spot to find nobody there and no open windows. he whispered to himself "whats going on".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Sherlock finished getting washed and dressed the time was 8:45, this gave John and himself time to check they had everything ready for the flight. Sherlock grabbed his bag and walked out into the living room where he was met by John and Mrs Hudson who were looking at him with concern. John was the first to break the silence "Sherlock are you okay" he said "you look like you have seen a ghost", Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts and said "Im fine, just tired" Sherlock stated with a reassuring smile, when in reality he was trying and failing to piece together what happened.

They were each brought out of their thoughts when they heard the ring of Sherlocks phone, he pulled it out of his pocket and read the text.

Be there in 5 minutes MH

Sherlock slipped the phone back into his pocket and looked up to John and told him that he had just got the message from Mycroft and he nodded and they each grbbed their bags and went out to the front to wait for them to arrive.

Five minutes had past and the car had arrived at Baker Street, Sherlock got that strange feeling again as it pulled over ready to pick them up, he felt unsure of what was to be expected of this trip. As soon as the car pulled up he was pulled out of his thoughts by Mycroft who just got out to meet them, he shaked Johns hand and gave Mrs Hudson a kiss on the cheek then turned to Sherlock who seemed to have tuned out again. Mycroft looked towards John and he said "is he alright" he asked genuinly concerned. John replied "it's strange, hes been like this all morning" Mycroft nodded and walked over to his younger brother and placed a hand on his shoulder the touch made Sherock flinch in surprise and turned to know that it was Mycroft. "Are you ok?", He asked. Sherlock just shook his head and turned away. "okay" Mycroft said "shall we go", everybody nodded and Sherlock and John said their goodbyes to Mrs Hudson. John gave her a hug and and kiss on the cheek as did Sherlock and wished them a safe journey. They got into the car and they drove away. Mrs Hudson waved them off and they waved back to her before she returned back to the comfort of her home.

When they set of Sherlock sighed and sank into the comforatable seat and let his head flop back. Mycroft and John looked at eachother each thinking that Sherlocks behaviour is very out of the ordinary. They each looked back at Sherlock and he looked white as a sheep, John asked again "are you sure your okay" Sherlock slowly looked around looked at his friend and brother he gave a weak smile and said simply "im fine"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They have been on the road for approximately ninety minutes and they had at least another thirty minutes until they reached their destination. John was chatting with Mycroft whilst Sherlock had his head propped up against the the chairs headrest and just blankly stared out of the window at anything and everything that went by. The car started to slow down before stopping at the traffic lights, it felt like an eternity waiting for them to change but the car soon started moving again, just then the radio came on startling everyone and "Firework" started playing.

Sherlocks POV

Sherlock turned his head quickly from what he was looking at and stared towards the radio and tuned out blocking out everything form reality and focussing on nothing but the radio. Then Sherlock noticed something weird all the frequencies were going haywire and just for a second he saw the number. "180" and it faded back onto the correct frequency and carried on as normal.

End Sherlock POV

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Mycroft and John had carried on as normal, until they both glanced towards Sherlock who had a scared look on his face. They each glanced back at eachother. John turned until he was in Sherlocks line of sight to see what he was staring at and immdeiatly saw the radio. John thought it was strange. "Sherlock" John said. he didn't answer. John placed a hand on his shoulder and tried again "Sherlock!" he said a bit louder. Sherlock flinched back and started panting looking around and realised he was still with John and Mycroft. John was telling him to breath and rubbing soothing circles on his back to keep him calm, while Mycroft offered him a glass of water which he gladly accepted. Once the glass was empty John handed it back to Mycroft and turned his attention back to Sherlock, he calmed down taking deep breaths and John was thinking what could cause him to react like this.

They had just pulled outside the airport and got out of the car, Sherlock took in some deep breaths and regained his composure before they met with the others. John had got their bags out of the car and Mycroft and Sherlock said thankyou before they turned and made their way inside. Once inside they made their way to their flight gate and greeted eachother before boarding the plane, Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson. Once everyone was accounted for they had about 10 minutes before boarding time so they each took a seat and waited, though Sherlock walked towards the window and took in the scenery. John noticed and excused himself and walked over to Sherlock. Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts when John asked "Whats going on Sherlock?", "This isnt like you" he finished. Sherlock turned and looked at him and said "I wish I knew".

Ten minutes had passed and the all clear was given to board the plane. Sherlock hesitated for a moment but took a deep breath and walked onto the plane John in tow each looking for their designated places. They each found their seats put their bags into the holding area and relaxed into their seats. When everybody was seated the plane was ready for take off And Sherlock gripped the rests of his seat for dear life while it left the ground. It was a little bit bumpy when going up but immediately straightened up and he sighed a sigh of relief, then all of a sudden it started to violently sway until the passengers went into a panic and oxygen masks fell hanging over their heads and grasping them for dear life taking deep uneasy breaths. Moments later there was an explosion on one of the propellors and a gash opened up on the other side of the plane sucking the passengers through the hole screaming frantically and falling to their deaths.

There was another ear piercing scream And we both turned to see Donovan clinging onto Andersons hand who was trying to keep hold for as long as possible but the bolts on the floor holding the chairs in place came loose sending them to their deaths. Sherlock and John screamed as they witnessed what just happened and turned to look at Lestrade whos legs were bent in an arkward position and trapped underneath whilst Mycroft next to him had passed out. What they didn't expect was another gash to open sucking John out almost immediately Sherlock reacted quickly and grabbed him before he through into the air. "John, HOLD ON!" he screamed over the noise a small tear dripping down his face. He was loosing his grip but he wasnt going to let go without a fight shouting "John Hold ON!" he held on for as long as he could before some debris slipped down violently attacking John causing him to let go and crashed into a wing splitting Johns body in two spraying blood over Sherlocks face "NO, No JOHN! he shouted letting the tears fall freely, before the plane burst into flames burning his pale skin melting it away to nothing he screamed in pain and terror as the flames attacked him before it exploded and he blacked out.

What surprised Sherlock was that he woke up with a start on a still intact plane. He woke up in a cold sweat, tear tracks down his face and breathing heavily. He turned to find John looking at him with a worried expression on his face and looked to find Lestrade standing next to John with the same expression. All Sherlock was worried about was getting people off the plane. "Sherlock are you alright" John asked with concern. he didn't answer Lestrade turned to John and said "ive never seen him like this, is he okay?" Before John could answer Sherlock barely whispered "we have to get off". He bolted up from his chair and repeated "We have to get off!" Everybody turned to him and started protesting. "Sherlock what are you talking about" John asked "The plane, the plane is going to explode!. I saw it it's going to explode! we have to go!". he finished tears running down his face. Before security came Sherlock bolted past them and got off the plane John and Lestrade in tow everybody soon followed.

Once back in the waiting area he paced left to right hands on his head thinking what just happened and couldnt get an answer he saw John and Lestrade coming back through the gate. "Wheres Mycroft?" John answered "They are right behind us coming now, Sherlock what happened" he asked frantically. Sherlock immediately had more tears coming down his face "I don't know! I saw the plane explode and, I don't know" John enveloped him in a hug and he let the tears fall freely John told Lestrade to go and get water for him and left immediately. Once everyone else came through the gate Donovan started protesting whilst everyone else was taking in what just happened. "Well freak you done it this time" she said angrily John just glared at her "Not Now Donovan". She ignored him getting in Sherlocks face "always about you isnt it" Sherlock snapped and slapped her across the face, it shut her up. everyone just glared at him Lestrade just walked back in and saw what happened frozen in place before Sherlock said "You had the choice to stay on that plane!, I didnt tell you to leave but if you didnt you would have burned to death!" John in the background watching the fight play out he caught something at the corner of his eye and looked out the window to find the plane take of and when it got in the air he saw what looked like flames engulf the aircraft before it exploded. "OH MY GOD!" everybody turned around saw the aircraft through the window. They quickly made for the floor and covered themselves as the impact of the explosion smashed the windows sending shards of glass everywhere, the shards made contact with with their faces and caused tiny drops of blood to drip down their faces and they immediately turned their heads towards Sherlock and John was the one to break the silence "How did you know?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the events they were kept at the airport for three long hours by the police and individually interviewed about the crash, They got the same responses from all the survivors about not knowing how this could happen and stayed truthful. Once everybody left they went their seperate ways home and John and Sherlock went back with Mycroft. whilst in the car John made the call to Mrs Hudson to tell her that they are coming home and that he would explain later. They were about half way home and the ride was turned to look at Sherlock, he hugged his knees to his chest and stared into oblivion, his skin was pale and tear tracks stained his face as did the cuts from the shards of glass.

John was brought out of his thoughts When Mycroft asked "What do you think happened?" John just looked at him with a quizzical look and answered "I don't have a clue, I wouldnt know where to start" he said "right now we need to be there for Sherlock until we find the answers afterall, he did save our lives". He finished and Mycroft nodded and gave a weak smile before finishing "your a good friend John, don't you forget that" He smiled back in return and the rest of the journey was in complete silence whilst John turned his attention back to Sherlock.

**Flashback**

"How did you know?" the police man asked. Sherlock opened his mouth to answer their question but immediately closed it because he didn't have the words to explain what happened because he doesnt know how either. They asked again and it took a moment for him to speak. "I..I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, I don't know how or why but it happened the way i saw it when i was on the plane." he said "I know it's weird but thats the truth". They each looked at each other and realised they have nothing to keep him there and gave him the all clear to go. Sherlock left the room and was met with stares from everyone and found himself in a hurry to leave to avoid them John and Mycroft in tow

**End flashback**

Sherlock was woken from his dream like state to John having a firm hand on his shoulder and realised they were just around the corner from Baker Street "were almost home" Sherlock just nodded. They pulled outside 221b and got out of the warm car and the cold felt like it was piercing their skin it was dark and you could see the mist forming from their mouths. John got their bags out of the car and said their goodbyes to Mycroft before entering 221b. Mrs Hudson heard the door and quickly rushed out to come face to face with them and saw the tear stricken look on Sherlocks face then turned to John and back again. "Sherlock, whats wrong" The tears started falling again and he bolted up the stairs slamming the door behind him. John opened his arms and she melted into them as he pulled her into a tight embrace "John whats happened today" she asked on the verge of tears.

Sherlock was upstairs, he switched on the TV and leanded back on the couch and closed his eyes listened to the latest news until a report came up regarding the incident at the airport came up and turned back to watch it and payed attention to even the finest detail. when it was over he turned it off and decided to go to the bathroom to wash his face and try and get some sleep, if at all possible.

He changed into his pyjamas and sneaked under the covers and lay there for a while in the blissful silence eventually his eyelids became to heavy and he faded into a restless sleep.

A few miles away Donovan was driving home in the middle of the night on a very low lit road it was quite difficult to see because there was only a few of cars when a drunk driver rammed into her. "Watch were your going!" she shouted cursing him. because she was distracted She didn't realise the car in front of her was on the wrong side of the road and she swerved to try and avoid it, she shrieked as she crashed into a barrier on the side of the road crushing the car bonnet in the process. she took a moment to breath and was startled by the sound of a horn a van that tried to stop to late rammed into her flipping the car over and Donovan shielded herself from the broken glass that was flying everywhere and tried shouting for help when the commotion stopped. "Help, help me, Someone!". Her efforts were wasted as no one could hear her muffled shouts. All of a sudden she could hear a drip and started to smell petrol fumes "oh on, OH NO, god, Help, HELP ME!" she shouted almost on the verge of tears which was short lived. The fumes became to much and she passed out when the car caught fire and exploded.

Back in Baker Street John had just left Mrs Hudsons flat after explaining the incident to her She was happy that everyone got off safely she looked at john and Sherlock as her own sons and didnt know what she would do without them and he comforted her and made sure that she was okay before he left. He was about to walk up the stairs when he heard a scream coming from his flat and bolted up the stairs to Sherlocks room and he woke with a start a fine bed of sweat on his brow and bags under his eyes. he immediately walked and sat on the bed and pulled him into a tight embrace which he soon returned John was rubbing small soothing circles on his back and the other supporting his head whilst sherlock was trying to catch his breath "I just had a nightmare". "Do you wanna talk about it" john asked. sherlock nodded and said "I saw a road, car had been run off the road and crushed only, I was driving it" John nodded and said "your okay Sherlock, look your right here try and get some sleep" Sherlock nodded and felt embarrassed for asking"John", "yeah" he replied "will you stay with me?" "Do you want me to" he asked, Sherlock nodded. a minute later John returned changed and told Sherlock to scoot over and he leaned against the headboard and placed an arm around Sherlocks shoulders and pulled him close like a father would his own son and told him to get some sleep. Sherlock soon fell into a deep slumber and slept peacefully for the rest of the night, yet still unaware of the events yet to come


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had just gone nine and John was the first to awake, his eyes fluttered open and he felt rather warm until it all came flooding back to him the plane and the explosion. John winced as he realised how stiff his neck was because of the way he slept that night and looked down to find Sherlock sound asleep still cradled in his arms without a care in the world. He stayed there for a few more minutes and decided he couldnt sit there anymore he gently shifted Sherlock as to not wake him and made to stand wincing as every muscle in his body was stiff. Once John made it to his feet he went the bathroom and switched the shower on and let the warm water ease away the aches and pains and washed himself before going to his bedroom to get a fresh pair of clothes.

Once he had finished he quickly checked in on Sherlock to find him still sound asleep and went to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and settled into his armchair to read his morning paper. He was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing he sighed lifting it out of his pocket looking at the caller ID "Lestrade". he answered and held up the phone to his ear "Lestrade" John said. He immediately answered back "John turn on the news"Letrade said "What" John answered back "turn on the news". John picked up the remote and turned on the tv phone still to his ear and went silent when he recognised the picture of a woman on the screen "Donovan" he whispered as the reporter came on.

"A young woman died in the early hours of the morning after being rammed of the road by a drunk driver and the release of petrol fumes caused a chemical reaction causing it to explode with her still inside"

John watched in horror his vision glued to the screen and forgetting he had the phone in his hand "John are you there" he was startled by the sudden voice and dropped the phone on the floor "Jesus" he muttered and turned as he made to pick it up and was surprised to see Sherlock standing there in the doorway. "How long have you been there" he enquired "Long enough" Sherlock whispered as he sat down. a moments silence passed and Sherlock said "you remember the nightmare i told you about", "yes" john answered "what you just saw there is what i saw last night, in every detail" John just looked at Sherlock with a far away look when he saw him leave the room he turned and said "call Lestrade back, tell him well be there soon" John thought better than to question him and gave him a nod as he disappeared to go and get changed.

As soon as Sherlock was ready they left as quickly as possible hailing a cab as they just come out of the building giving directions to the driver and they were gone.

The scene

Lestrade was there with a forensics, car removal and medical team also working as efficiently as the situation would allow. The removal team was getting ready to shift the car so they could get a better look at it. They dragged the car away seeing the extent of the damage caused by the crash and failed to notice the wobbling light post. Anderson glanced over at the people trying to pry the door off ready to carry the body away and turned not daring to look. he suddenly had a weird feeling as an icy cold breeze chilled his body to the bone making the hairs on his hand stand on end.

John and Sherlock

They were just a few minutes away from their destination when the car came to a stop at some traffic lights came, he turned away focussing on anything waiting for them to change and he zoned out all of a sudden. Sherlock was at the sight he was alone the car only just ahead of him, he headed towards it and heard a crackling sound and immediatly looked up towards the post before it fell on top of him. he came back to reality and found the light turn green. John was staring at him. he was panting heavily and had a look of fear in his eyes and Sherlock said "someones in trouble" John stared before replying "Oh no" then he started barking orders for the driver to go faster.

5 minutes went buy and they reached their destination and jumped out of the cab before they started shouting into the distance for them to back away from the car. Lestrade and Anderson gave strange looks to the pair running towards them trying to make out what they was saying Anderson made out the word "lamp post" from Sherlock and looked up. As the car was being pulled away the post began to wobble and sparks of electricity began to illuminate it before the bulb blew and it all started plummeting towards the ground, before Lestrade could make a glance he made contact with the floor as Anderson pushed him out of the way as the post crushed his body to a pulp because he didn't have and time to move. Sherlock and John got there in time to pull Lestrade out of the way and got splattered in blood as it crushed Andersons body with ease.

They each froze in place and the facial expressions ressembled horror written all over them as the blood started dripping down there faces wide eyes and mouths open. Sherlock dropped to his knees and bowed his head in shame and started to wipe the smeared blood from his face "it's my fault" John and Lestrade looked at him. John crouched dow in front of Sherlock and said "it isnt your fault" he replied "how can it not be my fault?, i saw it coming and i couldnt save him. If i was faster" he stopped as he tried to hold back the tears and closed his eyes looking down again ashamed to find himself like this. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him as he was pulled into a tight embrace, he returned the gesture, Johns arm rubbing his back and whispered to him "it wasnt your fault", Sherlock started shivering due to the cold weather and he didn't think about bringing his coat before he left and before he knew it he felt strangely warm only to pull away and find Lestrade has given up his coat and wrapped it round his shoulders "thankyou" he whispered as he looked at Lestrade with small tear tracks on his face he gave Sherlock a weak smile and looked towards John and told him "Take him home". He was about to give his coat back and he waved his hand "ill drop by and pick it up later" John gave him a nod and they left to hail a cab and go back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The journey was silent all the way home, as soon as they walked through the door John said that he was going to make some tea and asked if he wanted any. Sherlock was silent and he took it as a no, as John went into the kitchen he layed his eyes on the laptop and bolted for it entering his login details and looking on the internet for anything that can help. John walked into the living room with a steaming cup in his hand and saw Sherlock deep in thought thinking what he was doing, John sat down next to him and glanced at the monitor reading over various documents. Sherlock tried search after search visions, signs and premonitions. when a particular document caught their eye, flight 180 in plane crash, car pile on route 23"

Sherlock wasted no time in printing out the documents and they each began reading over them. And he found an interesting part where it mentioned premonitions and survivors dying in "strange accidents". Sherlock immediately started piecing it together. "John" sherlock said John looked up at him as he said "my premonition was like this" John thought it sounded silly, a coincidence, he gave sherlock a look and said "it can't be, thats impossible" Sherlock and john looked at eachother and he said "In my premonition Donovan was first then Anderson, we were supposed to die in that plane crash" he took a moment to breath he didnt know hed been holding before finishing "all of us were, if it's like this", he motioned towards the documents "then death is coming after us".

John took a moment to take in the information that he had just been given before asking "if you right about this, whos next?". He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, John opened it to find Lestrade, "Lestrade" he said. he looked very pale almost if he was going to faint. John invited him in and lead him over to the couch. "Are you ok" John asked as he fetched him a glass of water and gladly accepted gulping the glass down in one sitting taking some deep heavy breaths. "in all my years of being in this profession, ive never seen anything like that" he said "never" John was silent and looked over at Sherlock with a look saying"should we tell him", he hesitated for a moment and nodded. John took a deep breath before saying "Lestrade, we have something to tell you". He immediately looked up. "we found something out about the plane crash" he took another breath. "if were right we were supposed to die on that plane", Lestrade gave him a confused look and john continued. "we did some research on it and found these" showing him the documents and they fit with Sherlocks story, in every detail"

Lestrade scanned over the documents and tried to piece together what they were talking about and even though he didnt want to believe it, it made sense. he drew his attention away from the bits of paper in his hand and looked towards Sherlock. "who's next". they both looked towards Sherlock. he looked down and said "I don't know" he continued treading carefully "you and Mycroft were sitting together on the plane, I remember you both unconcious but, I don't know who died first" Lestrade turned away and took a deep breath he went pale a gargle erupted and he clutched his stomach it caught the their attention and John asked "are you alright", he groaned and bolted out of the room to the bathroom and heaved violently into the toilet clutching it like his life depended on it and emptied the contents of his stomach. once he was finished he washed his mouth he headed back to the living room, John saw he was struggling and let him lean on him and lead him to the couch before he keeled over.

As soon as Lestrade had calmed down he said aloud "we have to warn Mycroft". The two looked at eachother and nodded, they left immediatley taking Lestrades car. Sherlock and John in the front and Lestrade in the back so he could rest and drove away to warn Mycroft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as they left Sherlock told John to text Mycroft to let him know where coming busy or not that it is important.

**Mycroft on our to see you it's important, explain later-JW**

The reply came almost instantly

**Ok see you later -MH**

Sherlock was putting all of his concentration on the road ignoring anything and everything going on around him even John, he checked on Lestrade who seemed to have fallen asleep and turned his attention to the back to Sherlock.

15 minutes had passed and they pulled up outside Mycrofts home. John woke up Lestrade and they each got out of the car Lestrade propped up against John for support and made their way to the front door and walked in without knocking finding Mycroft sitting in his chair reading his paper. he looked up and folded it up putting it on the table and motioning for them to sit down. "Sherlock what do i owe the pleasure" he asked. "im going to get straight to the point, your in danger and if we don't think of a plan were all dead". he said quickly. Mycroft gave him a quizzical look and said "what are you talking about". "Mycroft" John intergected "we were all supposed to die on that plane crash, now it is coming back for us". "what is". Mycroft asked "death". John said

He gave a nervous laugh and said "you've all gone mad. where did all this come from". John lifted the papers out of his pocket and threw them on the table in front of Mycroft. John said "these are about real events about people having premonitions like Sherlock did and people dying in strange accidents but the other thing is they die in order as we would have been on the plane Donovon, Anderson and then Lestrade or you, we need to determine whos next or your both dead". Mycroft backed off and didnt dare start an argument with the doctor and his humorous look turned serious as he realised John wasnt joking. he scanned over the documents and looked back at John "are you sure". "Positive" was the only word said. Lestrade had to excuse himself he still wasnt feeling well and went up the stairs to the bathroom.

Th atmosphere downstairs was deadly and depressing whilst Mycroft was looking over the papers again "this is impossibe, how this is just impossible" he said he looked towards the other two and they looked just as baffled as he was. they were each drawn out of their thought when they heard a crashing sound coming down the stairs, John was the first out of his aeat and rushed out the door to see Lestrade sprawled unconcious at the bottom of the stairs leg bent in an arkward way and a cut on his head leaving blood trailing on the floor. John stepped into doctor mode and made his way over to the limp body examining him for further damage "Lestrade can you hear me" he was barely breathing and possible fractured rib. As soon as the other two came in he was barking orders to call an ambulance. Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile and punched in 999, while he barked at Mycroft to get a first aid kit and didnt dare question him. he was the doctor after all.

**Flashback**

He had just finished in the bathroom and ready to come back down stairs to sit with the others. he was wobbling alot on his feet and kept getting dizzy spells, once he got to the stairs he thought he was about to pass out and lost his footing sending him tumbling down the stairs. he heard a crack and all went black when his head hit the floor with a thump.

**end flashback**

The ambulance arrived and raised him onto a stretcher ready to be taken to hospital. he was boarded into the ambulance and sirens blaring as it drove away in a hurry.

The three were standing there in the driveway johns coat smeared with blood and the other two watching as the ambulance drove away. They didnt waste anymore time as Sherlock grabbed the keys and rushed to the car and were soon in pursuit of the ambulance trying to avoid as much traffic as possible. just that second the car started to go out of control as Sherlock was clutching at his throat. John grabbing the wheel to try and steady the car.

Sherlock was alone in a car hands covered in blood loosing control of the vehicle and landing in a lake. he came out of it gasping for air as he came back to reality and took over steadying the car.

"Sherlock what did you see" Sherlock caught his breath saying "car went out of control and landed in a lake, I drowned John". he said trying to get his breath back. Mycroft was still recovering from the near death expeience and said "are you okay Sherlock" he gave Mycroft a weak smile and carried on the mission to get to the hospital.

Lestrade was now in a hospital bed tubes and wires going in and coming out helping him breath, his head had been bandaged up and leg was in a cast though he was still unconcious, asleep and dead to the world.

They just walked into the hospital and asked at the desk to find Lestrade and gave them the directions and rushed off to find him.

Lestrade was waking up and he felt exhausted, his eyes slowly flickered open, he saw white and blinked a couple of times for his vision to clear. once Lestrade was fully aware he realised he was in a hospital. Lestrade looked around the room a window to his left an emergency call button near his hand and machines. Then he pieced it together and remembered what happened.

Sherlock john and Mycroft had been searching through the hospital like maniacs trying to figure the where abouts of his room and decided to stop for someone to help find him. A passing nurse went buy. "excuse me" john asked politely she turned around and gave him a gentle smile "yes, how may i help you". "We were looking for someone and got lost can you help us". "who are you looking for?" she asked. "Greg Lestrade" She went over to the computer and checked the database and escorted them over. "That room at the bottom" she said as she pointed down the corridor "need anymore help, just come and find me". they each thanked her and they went to go find Lestrade. halfway Sherlock stopped mid stride and stared blankly at the door that lays ahead of him. Sherlock and Mycroft stop and turn to him thinking whats wrong and they each recognised that look as Sherlock paled slightly. it lasted a minute and he tuned back into conciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sherlock looked around to find himself back in the hospital, all the colour drained from his face and he started to sway. Mycroft and John came to his side propping him on their shoulders to keep him from falling. They sat him down on the bench at the side of the room and John kneeled down in front of him telling him to breath "Sherlock just breath your okay, breath" he regained some colour back and felt better. "Sherlock what did you see" he looked up and didnt say anything then looked towards Mycroft and a tear came down his face.

**Flashback**

Everybody had dissapeared he was alone again, the silence was overwhelming he thought he had gone deaf, the young detective wondered through the corridors of the empty building and came towards the door he knew was Lestrades. He wanted to resist going towards it but something was drawing him to it. he slowly walked to it and placed a hand on the handle. he took a deep breath and opened it. equipment going haywire sounds of screaming and smoked engulfed the whole room. He tried to help but something was forcing him to resist he was trapped. then passed out.

**End Flashback**

When Sherlock didnt say anything they decided not to take it any further and they carried on silently towards Lestrades room. Sherlock trailing slightly behind. John was first there and he slowly and quietly opened the door so not to disturb him. He had a small smile on his face when he saw that he was awake."Lestrade, are you okay". He gave a nod before saying "Im fine, where are the others". John was about to answer when they both materialised behind him. "Sherlock" Lestrade asked "are you okay". in a smooth motion he turned around to leave and said "i need some air". Mycroft looked at John and said "go with him ill stay here". John nodded and said "thankyou" he was soon in pursuit of Sherlock whilst Mycroft pulled up a chair and sat beside Lestrade.

John soon caught up with Sherlock and caught him by the arm turning him around to face him and looked into his eyes. Sherlock was silent and quickly looked down to avoid Johns gaze. "Sherlock whats wrong" he asked soothingly. "I don't know, i don't know whos next" he said holding back the tears "I can't stand this anymore". "I know, lets get back they will be wondering where we are". They started walking back when Sherlock started to feel faint and leaned over holding his stomach. "Sherlock" Johnh asked "wheres the toilet?" he replied.

Lestrade and Mycroft were talking about the events that have occured and trying to get their heads around it, taking in the information. "do you think Sherlock is okay?" Mycroft turned his head at the sudden question and gave him a quizzical look. "I don't know" he answered. "im going to get something to drink, do you want me to get you something" Lestrade just shook his head. Mycroft made to stand when he got his foot caught a wire trailing the floor and moved it before trying to walk away. he turned back to say "ill be a few minutes" Lestrade nodded back and waved him off "you go ill be fine"

As soon as Mycroft left he leaned back into his bed and relaxed when he felt a breeze come through the window, what he didnt know was that the cable Mycroft hit had come loose and the wind nudged it out of it's rightful place before it fell to the ground with a tap all of a sudden he started to find it difficult to breath, he thought it was nothing but a few seconds later he found it becoming harder and harder he tried to reach for the button but his shaking hands knocked it to the floor and panicked. his throat was cloasing on him and he couldnt shout for help.

Mycroft was walking with a cup of water in his hand from the canteen and made his way back to Lestrades room. he walked up outside the door and opened it to reveal a man struggling for dear life choking and in pain. he ran up next to him and dropped the water spilling it all over the floor and the wires from the machinery trying to find out what was wrong.

John was waiting outside the toilets waiting for Sherlock to finish relieving his stomach of all it's contents. he heard the door click and the young detective materialised. "feel better". Sherlock just nodded and walked over to the sink splashing some water on his face and took a few deep breaths.

They were just about to enter back into Lestrades room when they heard the commotion coming from the other side. John was the first to enter and saw the state the place was in and Lestrades still form lying on the bed Mycroft frozen in fear not knowing what to do when john saw the cable on the floor he immediately stepped into doctor mode and maade to replace the cable and get Lestrade breathing again. Mycroft flinched when he came back into reality not knowing the two had come back,John nudged him out of the way to get to Lestrade and he stepped back onto the wires that got wet from the dropped water and made him flinch as he got shocked. Sherlock just came through the door and immediately went to Johns aid and caught a glimpse of Mycroft as he was dangerously close to the window "mycroft" he said Mycrot regained his composure when he walked he slipped on the water sending him backwards through the window falling to his death "Mycroft!" Sherlock shouted as he ran to the window. John stopped him blocking his path, he stopped shouting and fidgeting as his legs buckled taking the both of them to the ground crying into Johns shoulder letting the tears fall freely. John held him close and as tight as possible letting some tears of his own fall, he had to be strong for Sherlock. "Sherlock it's okay" he whispered "it's ok im here" Sherlock melted into him and cried even harder.

"My brother, My brother" he heard Sherlock whisper still holding him close until he calmed enough and helped him to his feet. they turned to here a beeping and sound of heavy breathing. Somehow the machine had miraculously come back online and the surges of electricity had stopped. They looked at eachother with surprise on their faces and John asked "did we beat it" Sherlock looked back with a sad smile on his face that confirms his suspicions. they left Lestrade to rest and headed to the waiting area. on the way Sherlock stopped again.

**Premonition**

Sherlock was driving a car that had lost control and landed in the lake and drowned, The lake dissapeared and then he was in a hospital again looking up at a doctor and didnt know what was going on.

**End premonition**

"John" john turned to look at him "it isnt over yet" John looked over to him with a confused look in his eyes "what are you talking about" "it isnt over yet" he repeated. Sherlock walked over to window to see the lake in the distance then a car pull up outside then a doctor walk past them "lake, car, doctor" he repeated the words over when it clicked what he had to do to save everyone. "i know what i have to do to save us" he said that grabbed Johns attention but he didnt like the hesitation in Sherlocks voice. "I have to die" John looked at him "Sherlock you can't, not now. not after what we have been through we can still beat this". Sherlock brought John into a tight embrace tears running down his face again and whispered in his ear "goodbye brother" John looked back at him with tears in his eyes as Sherlock started raing down the stairs out the doors and hopped into the car. John chased after him "Sherlock!" he shouted. he just stared back before he started the car. The doors went haywire but soon released letting john go free.

Sherlock drove the car as fast as he could down the road until he saw the lake just a short distance away from the hospital and drove of the harbour crashing into the lake. the car filling up with water Sherlock took his last breath before sinking to the bottom.

John was mere seconds behind him and didnt hesitate to go in after him and swimming down to find car. he pulled himself alongside it and peered through the window seeing Sherlock slowly fading away. Sherlock saw John as he began to attack the window trying to break it his efforts were useless. Sherlocks eyes closed and his head tilted back and John knew he was going to die if he didnt get him out soon that only made him try harder until the window finally smashed. John reached in gripping on Sherlocks lifeless body and sliding him through the window before swimming back up to the surface taking a deep breath to fill his lungs and wrapped his arms around the body before dargging him ashore.

He knelt beside him in exhaustion and immediately looked him over feeling for a pulse, it was weak but still there, he realised he still had time and picked him up bridal style and ran through the doors of the hospital looking for help before he was ambushed by a team of doctors taking him from him and doing CPR when it didnt work they had to resort to shocking his heart back into motion "Clear" they all heard and John jumped as he heard the charge, nothing "Clear" another flat line "Clear!" the doctor shouted and the machine started miraculously indicating that he was still alive "Hes back"he shouted and John sighed with relief. Sherlock was being moved to another room and changed out of his wet clothes into a hospital gown. he hadnt woken up yet. They gave John a towel and some clean dry clothes, he was grateful and relieved. they had escaped death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been two days and Sherlock was recovering fine but still had yet to wake up. John sat next to him, exhausted bags under his eyes and hair in a ruffled mess just refusing to go because he wanted to be there when woke up. placing a hand on top of his he whispered "you have to wake up, please Sherlock". He withdrew his hand when he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door and turned to find Lestrade being wheeled in in a chair by a nurse still draped in his hospital clothes, he looked considerably better. Lestrade put a firm hand on Johns shoulder "I heard what happened" he whipsered "are you okay".

"im fine" John said in a tired voice and Lestrade just see the extent of how "fine" he really was. "No your not" he turned to Lestrade "Go home and get some sleep". John was about to protest when Lestrade held up a hand to silence him "Go home and get some sleep" he said more sternly "ill look after him, and call you if there is any change". John nodded and got to his feet before walking to the door and whispered "thankyou" Lestrade nodded and wheeled upto where john had been sitting. he looked at the lifeless form and whispered "like getting yourself into trouble don't you" he finished with a small smile "You need to wake up Sherlock he needs you" and sighed sadly "we both do"

John had got out of the cab throwing a bundle of notes at the driver he announced "this is to much mate". "just keep it" he said and he was going to protest and said again "keep it". he turned around and hesitated a moment when he realised he hadnt told mrs Hudson. John took a deep breath and slipped the key in the door hearing that faint click when the door opened and walked in.

Mrs Hudson heard the door and got out of seat rushing for the door and saw the state John was in and looked around to find Sherlock was not there. "John" he locked eyes with her "wheres Sherlock". Trying to hold back the tears he muttered "the hospital, hes in the hospital". John looked down when a pair of arms cradled him and he returned the gesture and cried, Mrs Hudson was trying to hold back her own tears. She pulled out and held him at arms length and said "go and get some sleep John" he nodded as he esscalated the stairs to his flat he turned and said goodnight "Mrs Hudson" as he dissapeared into his flat. She watched sadly from the bottom of the stairs and whispered "goodnight son".

John went straight to the bathroom and stripping off his dirty clothes and dumping them in the basket and turning on the shower cleansing his body from head to toe allowing the warm water heat up his cold body washing away all the grime that had built up over the last few days, he scrubbed his body and washed his hair till he was convinced he was clean, he turned of the water and dried himself off with a towel and slipped on a clean top and pants and went to his bedroom to sleep for a couple of hours. he slipped under the warm covers and drifted into a deep slumber.

Mrs Hudson was downstairs sitting on her couch in deep thought. She saw the image in her head Sherlock alone in a hospital Mrs hudson saw the two boy's as her own sons and she loved them. She remembered Johns face as he walked through that door. She wanted them to be both okay. She looked at the clock and realised she had been there for two hours and it was starting to go dark outside and she sighed walking over to the kettle setting it to boil to make some tea. She looked up when she heard movement and lifted out another cup realising John was awake.

John had been asleep for about 3 hours and he looked more refreshed than before, he walked into the living room and sat down in the chair he checked his phone to find no new messages and sighed. he heard a knock at the door and Mrs Hudson appeared two steaming cups in her hand, passing one over to john and sitting down in the other chair "how you feeling". "Alot better now Mrs Hudson" they gave each other a weak smile and drank their tea "What happened John" he was afraid of this because even though he witnessed it he didnt know to explain it. "you wouldnt believe me even if i told you". "try me" Mrs Hudson challenged "with all the crazy goings on that happened this week i think i can handle this". "Okay, we were supposed to die on that plane" Mrs Hudson looked confused "what" John continued "Sherlock had a vision when we were on that plane, it exploded with us on board and noone believed him. When we got off the plane took off and went up in flames. then we started dying in weird accidents and we worked out that death had a design. that was that we die in the order that we were meant to on the plane but because of Sherlock we escaped it, hes the reason im alive talking to you now". Then he remembered the documents he had and lifted them out of the drwa and handed them to mrs Hudson "these are similar to what happened to us" he said as she read over them.

They were each brought out of their thoughts when Johns phone beeped and read the text and looked back with a smile on his face.

**I think hes waking up -GL**

**On our way- JW**

"Sherlocks waking up" he said and saw the the smile on her face "do you want to come with me", "do you have to ask" they laughed running down the stairs grabbing their coats of the wrack and John held hers for her while she slipped into it and both ran outside to hail a cab feeling the cold immediately as the warmth left them. they hailed a cab giving orders to the driver and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lestrade has been sitting there for hours as he promised John he would look after Sherlock willing himself not to dose of when he heard his phone beep **"on our way JW". **Sherlock was on the verge of waking up and hoped John could get here before he did.

It took about an hour for the cab to get to the hospital and they were restless hoping to get there sooner to find out how Sherlock was ok. they payed the driver and got out of the cab feeling the cold they ran straight through the entrance. he lifted his phone out of his pocket and texted lestrade to let them know they were here **"outside now on our way" JW. **John lead mrs hudson through the passage of confusing corridors when they stopped at his door. she looked through the viewing window and gasped to see Sherlock the way he was and John pulled her close before entering the room.

Lestrade heard the door open and smiled to see John and Mrs Hudson standing there, he was tired but kept his promise of looking after sherlock while he rested for a bit. Mrs Hudson saw him and he motioned for her to sit down next to him she looked at john who smiled and gave his approval. She didnt know wether to ask what happened when she realised he was in a weelchair looking him over. he knew she wanted to ask but he said it anyway "oh, i fell down the stairs". "Are you okay" she asked. "im on the mend, but it's not me you should worry about, if it wasnt for this man right here we would both be dead". She smiled and gently squeezed one of his hands and said "im happy your okay, both of you" He brought her into a gentle hug and sat down turning her attention to Sherlock "How long has he been like this" she enquired. "2 days" Lestrade answered.

She reached over putting her hand on his and gently squeezing it and jumped as she felt him flinch and squeezed hers in return and saw his eyes twitch "John" he looked at her "I think hes waking up". He took the seat on the other side of the bed and gently took his other hand He heard a muffled whisper "John". he smiled "Yes Sherlock, im here, were all here" At this his eyes gently and slowly flickered open. it was a blur and he could swear he heard Johns voice over the echo of voices that surrounded him they slowly faded as he blinked a few times to clear his vision and inspected the room he was in a bed, no window, warm he saw three figures alongside him "Sherlock, wake up" they echoed in his ear until he came into full conciousness and looked to both sides to find Lestrade and Mrs Hudson "John" he said barely above a whisper and he saw mrs hudson with tears in her eyes as she motioned to john he looked to his left a small smile across his features and tears in his eyes "Welcome back" he said. Sherlock couldnt help but smile "it's good to be back".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A month had past and everything was pretty much back to normal, well as normal as can be. they had Mycrofts funeral a few weeks ago. And a memorial service was held in honour of the people who died in the plane crash. Lestrade was walking again and John and himself were still solving cases together.

Lestrade was on the way over to Baker street to pick them up from Baker Street to solve a case about a murder that was comitted a few days ago that required the detectives help to solve, whilst they were waiting John was busying updating his blog. "The final Destination" he called it. There was a knock at the door and there stood Lestrade.

"Morning Lestrade" Sherlock said "Morning" he replied "are you and John ready?".

Sherlock gave a nod and Lestrade made to walk back downstairs "cars outside ill wait for you" he shouted back. He bumped into Mrs Hudson at the bottom of the stairs she smiled when she realised who it was "oh hello dear, how are you?" he smiled at her and said "im fine, i can walk again which is a relief, im just waiting for those two" he sighed "come on ill make you a drink while your waiting"she said. he followed her and sat down at the table as she presented him with a steaming cup of coffee. He heard the two coming down the stairs and drank up. He thanked her pecking her on the cheek as he left "thankyou Mrs Hudson!" he shouted back to her "anytime, be careful boy's!" she shouted "we will" they all chorused back in unison as they left she couldnt help but laugh as they left. Mrs Hudson was left on her own then and decided to go out and do some shopping.

They all got into Lestrades car and drove off. They came to a road were road works was happening so they were not going anywhere in a hurry a truck was parked in front of them carrying some logs. when the traffic was moving again the truck was far ahead a couple of cars in front of them. They were board and John decided to turn on the radio and Sherlock panicked when he recognised the song "Firework" they heard the two in the front seat curse as the car swerved. The truck up ahead, the restraints holding the cargo had snapped sending them flying all over the road one crashed through a car crushing the person inside leaving nothing left. The car blew up as another crashed into it getting drivers to stop but not in time as they crashed into each other flipping them over one by one. others went up in a ball of fire

Lestrade stayed in control for as long as possible until he had to brake it tilted to one side loosing it's balance flipping over twice glass was flying everywhere and they were upside down when it stopped. Lestrades was killed instantly from blood loss. "John" Sherlock gasped as he tried to breath, he tried again "John". There was no answer he pulled his seat belt falling onto the ceiling of the car which was now the floor and gasped as he tried to move his legs. both legs were broken. He peered over to john who was passed out on the floor with a large shard of glass impaled in his stomach blood going everywhere. "John" he whispered on the verge of tears before he heard a screech and saw a truck speeding towards him and he screamed.

"Sherlock" John said "are you okay" he didnt answer he reacted quickly and reached for the dial on the radio he turned it to the frequency "Firework, firework" he repeated. they each looked at him. "Sherlock, are you okay". he looked out of the window and saw that they were on the road where it happened. he saw the truck and the logs ready to fall as the cables snapped. "Sherlock". "Turn the car around" he said quickly tears running down his face "Lestrade trun the car around!". "Turn the car around Now!". Lestrade and John looked at each other "OH no!" they said in unison, They were to late as the cars piled up on each other and didnt have time to move before they were hit. They screamed in pain and fear as Lestrade lost control.

This is their final destination

**Death is a funny thing it can take you at the strangest time at the most strangest of ways. it can be prolonged but not defated, you can fear it or embrace, it comes for us all in the end, we can run but we cant hide. This is the final destination and this case is closed.**


End file.
